How Perfect a Jacket Smells
by RogueStorm84
Summary: PWP! HEAVY SLASH! Spencer has a kink.


**Warning: This story is HEAVY SLASH! If you are not into this stuff or younger than 18 DON'T READ! this is PWP so you can't skip around the smexy stuff.**

**WC: 897**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**How Perfect a Jacket Smells**

Derek and Spencer had been dating for three weeks and in that short time Derek noticed one thing. Ever since they started to have sex Spencer had been incredibly insatiable. There wasn't a time when he didn't think about having sex. And that included sitting in the back of the theater as they watched Games of Thrones. Spencer sidled up to Derek and laid his head on Derek's neck.

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

Derek shrugged and turned back to the movie. Spencer chuckled and leaned up and kissed Derek's neck softly and peppered his neck with kisses as he ran his hand up and down Derek's leather jacket.

"Spencer, watch the movie, baby."

"M'watching."

Spencer couldn't get enough of Derek's leather jacket and he wondered what it would be like for Derek to fuck him while wearing the jacket. He turned Derek's face to his and kissed him briefly for a minute before turning back to the movie and kept his hand rubbing Derek's chest. Derek turned to look at him for a brief moment and Spencer was glad that Derek couldn't see his face because he was flushed red with horniness, but was trying to control it.

Derek chuckled softly. He may not have been able to see Spencer's face but he could tell that his boyfriend was horny. He could hear Spencer's hitched breath and the way that Spencer kept rubbing his chest let Derek know.

"Spence, you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed softly.

"Okay."

Derek let his hand roam to Spencer's thigh and gently stroke it. Spencer's breath hitched and he slightly bucked up.

"Derek," he whined.

"Relax, baby."

Derek let his hit the front of his boyfriend's pants and rubbed his cock through his pants and underwear. Spencer had to bite his lip to stifle his moan. He was glad that the theater was dark and they were sitting in the back as he bucked his hips once more.

"Please, Derek."

Derek undid the button on Spencer's khaki's and undid the zipper and pulled Spencer's cock out of his pants.

"Yes," Spencer moaned softly.

"Shh, baby, you don't want to get caught," Derek chuckled as he got on his knees in front of Spencer and took him deep in his mouth.

"Nngh!" Spencer groaned with his lip between his teeth.

Derek inwardly chuckled. He loved how he was able to get Spencer all worked up with just a few moves and reduce the genius to syllables and simple words. Derek deep throated his boyfriend's cock and worked up to a speedy rhythm.

"Fuck," Spencer whispered, "Yes, Derek, just like that. Please."

Derek sped up bobbing his head faster along his boyfriend's cock until Spencer bucked and grunted one last time before he came down Derek's throat. Derek licked him clean and tucked him back in his pants. He grinned at Spencer and leaned across to kiss Spencer again.

Spencer hummed, "Home. Now."

"But, the movie, baby," Derek teased.

"Forget the movie."

Derek chuckled as he followed his boyfriend out of the movie theater and to his Harley.

**{~CM~}**

They had barely made it to the front door of Derek's apartment when Spencer attacked his mouth harshly. Derek somehow managed to get the door open and they almost tripped over Clooney.

"Fuck, Clooney, move."

"I hope you plan on fucking me and not your damn dog," Spencer growled.

"Shit, baby I love it when you're horny."

"Shut up, Derek."

Spencer ripped his coat off and threw it down and started to rip his shirt off. Derek went to take his jacket off and Spencer stopped him.

"Leave it on. Everything else, off."

"We should probably take this to the bedroom, babe."

"No time, strip."

Spencer went to help him take everything off while leaving the jacket on. And then he practically ripped his own clothes off and pushed Derek on the couch. He used his mouth to slick up Derek's cock and impaled himself on it letting out a loud scream.

"Fuck, baby, don't hurt yourself."

"Move, Derek."

Derek sighed and shaking his head, gripped Spencer's waist and began thrust inside his boyfriend.

"Fuck me, Derek! Harder!"

"Damn, baby," Derek panted as he picked up the pace.

Spencer cried out when Derek slammed onto his prostate. He panted as he leaned down and Derek thought that Spencer was gonna kiss him, but Spencer put his nose on Derek's jacket and sniffed and moaned loudly. Derek realized what had gotten his boyfriend so horny as he continued to slam harder into Spencer. He quickly picked Spencer up and laid him down on his back on the couch and slammed harder. Spencer screamed and gripped Derek's biceps hard enough to leave marks.

"Like that, babe? Like how I slam into you?"

"Yes, please, Derek. Harder."

Derek picked up the pace and then after a couple more thrusts, Spencer screamed as he coated his stomach with his load. Derek wasn't too far behind and growled out Spencer's name as he came inside his boyfriend.

**{~CM~}**

Later after they had cleaned up and lay with each other in the bed Derek turned to Spencer.

"What's the deal with my jacket?"

Spencer shrugged, "It gets me horny. I love how you look in it and how you smell after you take it off.

Derek shrugged, "Who knew my baby had a kink."

**END.**


End file.
